candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 97
| other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 39 | unlock = }} }} Difficulty *It can be hard to prevent the candy bombs from detonating, as you have only 10 moves to clear each bomb. Plus, more will spawn. *The awkward bomb shape and small size of the board prevent special candies from being created, even with only five candy colors. *Using a colour bomb to destroy any candy bombs is pretty much an instant win, because colour bombs boost your score by a lot. *The player is required to earn at least 2,440 points per move.80,000 points / 33 moves = 2,424.242 points per move Stars Strategy *Keep the bombs from detonating. Remember, bombs usually appear after you demolish the previous bomb. *To instantly get the required score quickly, switch a colour bomb with a candy that is the same colour as a candy bomb. *If you meet the target score before the end of the level, you can still lose a life if a bomb explodes, so just focus on the remaining bombs. Remember, a bomb does not hurt you if its number is above or equal to the number of moves left. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The player is required to earn at least 3,340 points per move.110,000 points / 33 moves = 3,333.333 points per move for two stars, at least 4,800 points per move.120,000 points / 25 moves = 4,800 points per move for three stars, and at least 9,600 points per move for sugar stars. *Since there are no blockers, the amount of points earned from special candy combinations are not reduced. *The use of colour bomb + candy bomb combinations will give more than enough points for three stars once the amount of points required for one star is achieved. Trivia *This level is intended to show that candy bombs will further limit the number of moves available unless cleared. *This level celebrated the candy bombs' release in this episode by being shaped like a candy bomb. *The bomb cooler booster is announced and three of them will be awarded free on the web version. *This level used to be rated very hard in the beta version. Most runs would not meet the target score, as it was very hard to score at least 4,000 points per move without clearing at least one candy bomb. **Even worse happened on mobile. Combining colour bomb + candy bomb would not reward the player with a massive score bonus as well as candies matching before settling completely. However, it is no longer that way on mobile. **This is one of the few levels to receive a significant difficulty change without a single nerf. *This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga television advertisement. The other levels are , , , , , , , , and . Most of these levels were rated hard or harder. *The shape of the board is a reference to its episode’s new element. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Levels 70 and 97 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Level 97 in the CCS television ad